No Romance Allowed
by wind scarlett
Summary: Hancock made simple bet about kissing Luffy and she got further than just a mere kiss from him. Hancock/Luffy
1. No Romance Allowed

**Note**: I just want to write down something that keeps appearing in my mind. I knew Oda wouldn't let romance in his manga so here I am, with my pervert mind, writing down something based on Mythology and my romantic tendencies. Hope you enjoy reading this part just like I always do! ^.^

**Disclaimer: **Eiichiro Oda

* * *

><p><strong>No Romance Allowed<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>This tells us about Hancock and her simple bet about kissing Luffy and she got further than just a mere kiss from him.<strong>**

****.  
><strong>**

****.  
><strong>**

****.  
><strong>**

It was the time when Monkey D. Luffy had been training peacefully with monstrous beasts in the Calm Belt, an island northwest an isle of women, Luscaina. Rayleigh had ordered him to train himself during the time, and Luffy had been obedient toward his command. For a man like Luffy, training in the forest was fun and challenging. So far, he had enjoyed his training very much.

In the other hand, Boa Hancock always had beloved Luffy in her mind, thinking about his condition and safety. Even though in she often sailed all way around with her Kuja Pirates, she was still thinking about Luffy. She always wished to visit him every single day, spending sometimes with him. Her crews were worried and her sisters were even more worried about her. However, they couldn't say anything since Hancock was so stubborn and almost never listened to anyone's advice.

That night Hancock was lying in her bed, looking at the Luffy's wanted poster admiringly, pouting her mouth. What was wrong with her? She seemed had everything and all was perfect, she acknowledged. In her last visit, Luffy, once again, had rejected and avoided talking about marriage with her. Hancock sighed, remembering that day sorrowfully.

At that time, she had brought him penne gorgonzola, Luffy's favorite food. She had been still so nervous when she was with him, sitting under the tree that was located at least 20 meters from Luffy.

"_Luffy, we're like a good couple, right? I brought you food and you're eating that willingly. Perhaps you can consider me as your future wife?"_

"_Talk no more about that! I'm not marrying you!" Luffy replied, still chewing his gorgonzola heartily. _

"_Ooh, you always straightforward, and gentle." Hancock said. Rosy color appeared on her high cheeks, making her beautiful face more attractive. However, Luffy remained immune from her great beauty. "Talking about me… Luffy, do you have any suggestions?"_

_Luffy answered quickly, "try to cook this food. This is so delicious!"_

So, what our beautiful Pirate Empress would do?

If you think she would learn cooking the penne recipe, you're correct. There she was, getting up from her bedroom and sauntered the hall directly aiming the kitchen. There was none there, besides the amount numbers of food stocks. Hancock searched for the food recipe for about three hours. She had almost made everything frozen before her blue eyes found the book in the drawer next to her.

"Penne Gorgonzola with Chicken… ah! Here it is!" she exclaimed happily. Her eyes were looking for the ingredients, listing the list. "Okay, 1 pound penne pasta, 1 pound boneless skinless chicken breasts, cut into 1/2" pieces (I used rotisserie chicken), 1 tablespoon olive oil, 1 large garlic cloves, minced (I used 2 cloves), 1/4 cup white wine, 1 cup heavy whipping cream, 1/4 cup chicken broth, 2 cups (8 ounces) crumbled gorgonzola cheese…"

Hancock had never ever cooked before. She had no experience with the food or cooking. It was like a miracle that she decided to enter the kitchen, pulling out the food stocks one by one, and sorting them with wide eyes opened. Well, she opened her eyes wide for she wasn't sure which one which. She had no idea which one gorgonzola cheese anyway.

"Hmm? The cheese makes it's called penne gorgonzola! Hey, which one that cheese?" Hancock stared at the food with disgusted look upon her face, and then she just took whatever cheese nearby. "All the cheese is all the same."

It was the beginning of a new day in Kuja Castle, Amazon Lily. Everyone was shocked and rather surprised to see their Hebihime-sama was struggling with the food. Her long and silky hair was covered with flour, which wasn't needed in the recipe actually. Her face was dirty from the over-heated oven, black and dusty. From the black ashes, everyone could guess that she had blown the oven several times. Her pajamas were no longer pajamas. They were more similar with beggar's clothes, ripped off and smelly.

"Oh, sister! What have you done?" Marigold asked curiously, tracing the whole scene in seconds. She raised her small eyes. "Are you… oh, no! Tell me you're not cooking!"

"She has been cooking indeed," Sandersonia said, smiling. She pointed at the food on the silver plate. "I'm wondering, who is the lucky person who will be died this morning with that monstrous result?"

The small crowd laughed instantly. They noticed that Hebihime-sama had never cooked before, not to mention the result of her cooking and herself. That made Hancock angry.

Hancock looked pissed hearing that comment, "I'll kill anyone who laugh at my cooking!"

That was so tormenting, concealing their feeling about Hebihime-sama's cooking experience. However, they preferred their life than a short laughter. Everyone tried their best to hide their laugh, biting their lower lips tightly.

"Huh, Enishida, call somebody to teach me how to cook this lousy penne gorgonzola."

"Yes, Hebihime-sama," replied the short hair girl and she quickly disappeared behind the door, laughing all the way. Hancock sneered, cleaning her face with the water. Apparently, she had cooked the penne for about four times and all of them was wrecked. All was completely destroyed and tasted like hell.

"Pennye gorgonyzola… Are you cooking for that young Straw Hat?" the old woman entered the castle, tasting the penne. "I'm sorry, Hebihime, but my dog's food tastes better thanye this."

"You don't have any dogs, Elder Nyon," Hancock retorted grimly. "And I never let your entering my castle! Why you always managed to sneak out?"

"You must be attached yourself too much with him…" Elder Nyon spoke. "He is taking his ego these days, Hebihime. You'll never be in his heart."

"Keep talking, I'm not listening to you. One day he'll marry me for sure." Hancock said with starry eyes on her face. "He is just too shy to show it, Elder Nyon."

"Keep on dreaming… I have told you the fact yet you don't trust me." Elder Nyon blatantly delivered the bitter fact to her princess. "Talking about the attack in the Blue…"

"If I can prove you that Luffy loves me, what can you give to me, huh?" Hancock asked impatiently, looking at her old senior who had taken care of her since she was small. "What say you, Elder Nyon?"

Marigold looked worried. "Sister, there's no point of debating Elder Nyon… look, Enishida is coming with the cook. You had better preparing yourself for cooking that penne…"

The fire flickered inside the old eyes of Elder Nyon. "Deal, I'll clean this castle alone for three weeks if you can prove me Straw Hat can kiss you as his love symbol. Take this camera and give me one single picture."

Elder Nyon handed her an old camera. Hancock sneered at her, added, "you clean this floor for three weeks with your tongue, that's the deal."

Both Sonia and Mari gasped, "SISTER!"

"How if you loose? I demand you to clean my house for a month," Elder Nyon offered. Her house was a mess and she was too lazy to clean it. It would be nice if her leader could clean it for her.

"I'll never loose," answered Hancock pompously. She would prove to that old woman that Luffy was falling in love with her. She would prove it all right with that bloody camera. She quickly turned her head toward Enishida and the cook, saying, "I'll change my clothes first, than teach me how to cook that penne."

Sonia and Mari shook their heads desperately, didn't know what to say. They knew Luffy wasn't in love with their sister. They felt sorry about that, but they couldn't say anything. Elder Nyon giggled and got out from the kitchen. "Have a nice cooking, Hebihime. Prepare yourself for cleaning my house, nyehehe…"

.

.

It was almost dark when finally Hancock arrived alone in Luscaina islands with a huge package of sake and gorgonzola inside it. She had a plan in her head. She would make Luffy drunk and took a picture of him kissing her. Luffy was too shy if he kissed her in normal state, so she would make him drunk. Hancock laughed at her own idea, looking for Luffy. _That old granny would clean my kitchen for sure! Luffy loves me indeed! Wait and see! _

Hancock could feel something big was following behind her. That thing ran toward her, ready to eat her alive. Hancock didn't feel threatened anyway. She was ready to launch a kick to that beast. A nice sport after hours in the boat, she thought.

"Spinning kick!" Hancock screamed, pulled out her nice legs out from her red _cheongsam_, a Chinese dress. The beast grunted and fell down. Hancock rolled her eyes, thinking how weak those animals. She had to found Luffy, she reminded herself. She had to find him and take a picture out of him. With that simple thought, she kept sauntering the forest.

Hancock didn't know how long she had been walking, but she felt tired and exhausted. She disliked sweats and bad odor, so she decided to take a bath in the river nearby. Hancock quickly put her food ransom and opened her dress. The river was so beautiful with sparkling moon above. The cool air and fresh scent of soapy plants made her feeling grew better. She would find Luffy somewhere, she said to herself. She just needed more time.

The fireflies often gathered in the river side, and that was happening at that time. They shone beautifully, flying through the bushes. Hancock saw it all, still cleaning herself with the soapy plants.

"Oh, Luffy, wish you're here…" Hancock said derisively. "I never thought finding you would be this tired…"

"IT'S YOU!" a loud voice came behind her. Hancock quickly turned her body, gasping when she looked at the man that she had been looking for. There was standing Luffy, sweaty and all smiling. Smile seemed never left his cheery face. "It's a surprise to see you here! Eh? Why are you naked?"

Hancock couldn't stop blushing at him. She spoke nervously, "I'm taking a bath here. Ah, I brought you so many foods, Luffy! Just take it from that oak tree. I put them on the third branch up there."

Luffy hopped and took the food. He was more than happy when he saw them, "They smell good. Do you want to join eating with me?"

Hancock hid her face, blushing again. "I'll join if you insist… just wait up there, Luffy."

Within minutes, Hancock had finished her bath. She smiled when she noticed red color was there, on Luffy's face. She had picked the strongest sake in Kuja, hoping Luffy would be drunk fast. "How's the sake?"

"That's wonderful, hik!" Luffy hiccuped, looking at Hancock with half-opened eyes. "Try some… hik!"

Hancock moved closer, still didn't dare to look at Luffy directly on his eyes. She only took half glass and looked at Luffy once more, still avoiding his eyes. "Luffy, do you like me?"

"I'm not marrying you." Luffy stated flatly. "Thanks for the food, but the gorgonzola tasted different… it wasn't as good as it used to be…"

"Uhmm… actually, I cooked it for you. Sorry for the bad taste…" Hancock's face was red. "I'm trying to cook these days…"

"I'm sleepy…" Luffy moaned. Hancock looked at him with passionate eyes. She knew it was the perfect time. She would kiss him, over and over until he kissed her back. At that time, she would take their picture. _Come on, brace yourself Hancock! Don't be chicken!_

Hancock's body was trembled. She hadn't kissed anyone before. It seemed million times had passed when finally she moved closer to Luffy. He was so sober, his eyes weren't focus. _Hancock, what are you waiting for? _

"Guess I must sleep there… eh?"

Hancock's mouth was on him when he closed his eyes. Luffy quickly opened his eyes again, trying to struggle. He wrenched his mouth, moving away from her. Nevertheless, the kiss was _good_. He never thought kiss would be tasty like that. Her body was on the top of him, adding some weight.

"Hey, get off…"

Her next kisses were irresistible for him. They were slobbery, yes. However he couldn't explain the urge of something weird in his body. Luffy didn't understand why he couldn't stop Hancock. He could easily pulled her down, stopping her, But he didn't want her to stop. He _enjoyed_ it.

She kissed his neck, tracing every line on it. Luffy shuddered when she bit his ear softly. Her lips like fire, burning down his skin. The sensation left him burning inside. Luffy didn't know what was happening, but his primal instinct was beginning to take over his body. He hugged her back, touching her breasts eagerly. They were so soft and fluffy. He wanted to touch her, skin to skin. Their clothes were distraction. He hated those.

Luffy's fingers started slipping inside her dress. Hancock was so surprised when she noticed she was topless. She breathed hardly, and her heart beat erratically. That was too far, she acknowledged. She didn't ready for all of that. Still, Luffy's kiss and his touch made her demanding for more.

They tried their best to get rid of their clothes without tearing them. Luffy kissed her shoulder, hungrily. Hancock didn't able to response anything. Her face was red and she could felt electric wave inside her every time he kissed her. She wanted them to be one, feeling him inside her. That seemed forever.

Luffy rolled her back, taking over the control. He was on the top of her, kissing her passionately. Hancock lost her mind when he kissed her mouth again, savoring the sweetness from his mouth. _Luffy… Luffy… Luffy…_

Hancock yelled as he started entering her, thrusting himself inside. The heat and the tension left her breathless. He moved deeper and deeper, making her screaming at every move of him. She cried when finally he pulled himself in, joining her thoroughly. It was painful, she thought. Yet, he didn't stop there. He moved himself again, in and out. Hancock whimpered when he did that to her. It felt so strange, having someone inside her.

Then something hit her. The uncontrollable waves of pleasure came as Luffy kept on moving, creating a new sensation. That was hardly spoken by words, the feeling which was covering her body. She closed her eyes, enjoying every part of it. The ecstasy of their joining and movements were unbelievable. She felt Luffy's shaft was getting bigger inside her, pumping something into her.

Hancock screamed as she felt her climax came, hitting the ground under her body until her knuckles ran white. Luffy smiled, biting his lips and closing his eyes. That was wonderful. That was amazing. That was _tiring…_ Luffy released her and lay besides her, closing his eyes.

It took several minutes for Hancock for realizing that they had just made love.

Hancock pursed her mouth, didn't believe what she and Luffy had done. That was out of her plan. She… She had no intention of… Of making love with him. She quickly got up, but she felt something unfamiliar drenched between her thighs. She was shocked to see her own blood flowing there, with some liquid. _Oh, God!_

She had to leave.

This was insane. This was unexpected.

Hancock hurriedly wore her clothes and took all of her equipments. She was about of leaving when she saw her beloved was naked. With ease she gathered his clothes and fixed those for him. _Don't let the cold wind makes you sick, Luffy… see you later…_

That was just a dream. That was just a dream, nothing more than that!

.

.

Back in Kuja's Castle, Hancock didn't say anything about the bet. She ordered Enishida to clean Elder Nyon's house and Elder Nyon was angry at her unfair treatment. She didn't care. She needed time to forget what had happened between her and Luffy. She became quiet for days, thinking about everything. She was sitting in her throne when Elder Nyon came. _Here comes a witch…_

"Hebihime, you're sneaky. Don't you know that?" Elder Nyon said irritatingly. "You're breaking your promise."

"So what if I'm breaking my promise?" Hancock said arrogantly. "I could break thousands of them and none shall be angry to me, for I'm beautiful…"

The rosy garden surrounded Elder Nyon, making her forget about the bet and the unfairness. _Hebihime-sama is far too cute for becoming a bad person. She is..._ Then, it came to her realization. "Don't be a sly! You come and clean my house. You loose your bet, princess!"

_CRANK!_

The window broke and Elder Nyon was thrown out from it. The Kuja Princess signed many times. She didn't know what to do. Perhaps she had to forget everything. Yes, she would like to start everything from the beginning. She shouldn't remember that fateful night. They hadn't done anything.

.

.

"**It's been two years already, huh?" the hero took his straw hat, smiling.**

"**Worry not Luffy… I have made sure that the ship is stocked with all your favorite food! It's qualities as this that prove I will surely make wonderful wife!"**

"**I'm not marrying you! Thanks for the food!" Luffy replied to her from distance.**

"**Ahhh…! So cruel, yet so divine…!"**

There, Luffy finally left the isle of women. Hancock was so worried and prepared everything for him. Even she had prepared him a funny looking mask with moustache to keep him invisible as possible. She completely had decided to forget what had happened with them months ago.

Without Luffy, everything felt so dull for beautiful Kuja Princess. She sighed more often, moaned more often. She wasn't in the good mood for days. She wasn't healthy too. She spent her days vomiting her food. Wait a second, was she?

"Sister, what had happened between your journeys four months ago in Luscaina?" Mari asked her. She realized that her sister had changed since she arrived from Luscaina. Hancock lay motionlessly in her bed, waiting for the doctor to check her. Her pale face was tormenting Mari's heart.

"I didn't do anything. I just delivered the food for Luffy."

"Ah! There the doctor came!" Sonia exclaimed, getting up from her chair. "Quickly, check her health."

Then doctor was paler then the Hebihime as she had finished checking her princess. She bit her lips depressingly, afraid of saying something. She didn't want to tell this in front of many guards and many people. "May we speak privately, Hebihime-sama?"

"Belladonna, what do you have in your mind?" Hancock asked, ordering others to leave. She wanted to know her condition. Was it too bad so Belladonna couldn't say it in front of others?

"STAY AWAY FROM THE DOOR OR I'LL TURN EACH OF YOU TO BE STATUE!"

Both the doctor and princess heard the running footsteps. People, they really liked interfering someone's business. Hancock continued, "Is my condition awful?"

Belladonna smiled vaguely, saying, "No, your health is perfect, My Princess. The problem isn't… may I ask you something?"

"Go ahead," Hancock covered her face. The irritating feeling came over again. She hated that condition very much. _What's the matter really?_

"What's the matter?"

"Have you… apologize my impolite mouth, Hebihime-sama. Have you ever spent night with man? I know I'm not logical, but your symptoms say so."

Hancock face flushed red. The night with Luffy flashed in her memories. She nodded lightly. "Yes… what's wrong with that?"

Belladonna felt that she was right. That was awful indeed. She needed to be sure. She didn't want to make mistakes. This case was very important, surely. "How many times you have skipped your period?"

"Four times, if I'm not mistaken. Why do you ask that?"

The long-faced doctor forced a smile, "Hebihime-sama, you're carrying a baby right now."

Hancock couldn't say anything. _Oh, my God… I'm having Luffy's child?"_

_.  
><em>

_._

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for spending your time reading and hope you enjoy it!<br>**

**Any feedbacks are welcomed gladly!  
><strong>


	2. Hancock and Luffy's babies?

**Note**: Thanks for all of you readers, especially to all of you who amazingly pushed the review buttons and gave me wonderful feedback. Yay! Love you for pushing the whole four buttons too—you made my day! For my silent readers, thanks for reading guys! Hope you enjoy reading this one! Well, since I don't want to push the story far ahead from the manga and I don't enjoy time skip too, I could only give you this.

**Disclaimer: **Eiichiro Oda

* * *

><p><strong>No Romance Allowed part 2<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>This tells us about Hancock and her current condition after Luffy left her. Would she follow Luffy to the end of the world?<strong>**

****.  
><strong>**

****.  
><strong>**

****.  
><strong>**

It was a pretty afternoon in Calm Belt, in the isle of women. The sun shone brightly and the blue clear sea reflected the sparkling sunshine perfectly. Flowers bloomed in many different colors, spreading nice scents. However, all citizens seemed upset, doing their tasks unwillingly. There weren't many pleasures and much happiness in the isle since they heard that their beloved Hebihime-sama had been sick. It had been three months since the latest royal news released. They hadn't seen the lovely face of their queen and it left them heart-broken. Most of the time, Sandersonia, or so called Sonia became their new leader, giving orders and many more. However, everything was different.

Everything felt different without Hancock.

Their queen was cruel, cold, and evil. She always did her ways, never listened to anyone's advices. However, they loved her to the fullest. They hoped Hancock would always be healed soon and could give those vicious orders again with those emotionless blue eyes. They even missed the way Hancock looked them down with bending her head toward the sky, gripping her waist and pointing at them arrogantly. The isle of women missed their queen.

"Kikyo, will you tell me what has happened with Hebihime-sama? I heard you had visited the Kuja castle for arranging last details about our next shipping to Grand Line with Sonia-sama. You couldn't miss the chance for asking, right? It freaks me till my last breath, thinking Hebihime might die or something."

The pony-tailed woman with sharp eyes and seductive smile faced her partner with flat expression. "I have no idea about that, Margaret. I didn't meet Hebihime-sama. All I had done in the castle was discussing about the silk and silver needs. None asked about Hebihime either, so I couldn't bring up the topic even if I had wanted to."

Aphenlandra joined their conversation, "all I knew is there are only few workers in the castle right now. Most of the workers are dismissed by any chances."

"Seriously?" Kikyo questioned. "There must be something dangerous or contagious, so the castle did that… I believe so. However, Sonia-sama and Mari-sama are fine."

Margaret curved her lips depressingly. "Ahhh, this is so irritating! All I could do is waiting and waiting."

"You knew that and don't ask me any further questions."

The conversation above was only one of those rumors about Hancock. Well, what was happening with Hancock actually?

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Boa Hancock was raising her brows angrily in the toilet. Her beautiful face was turning from pale into red in seconds. She hardly flushed the toilet with her current condition. She was awfully weak and easily to be harmed. It felt like hell for her, doing everything on her own in her weakened state. However, she was so ashamed for asking help. She didn't expect herself to be attached to anyone. Moreover, her pregnancy was a big secret anyway. It was a very big secret indeed.

She decided to keep her baby no matter what. She knew all of the consequences and she was far too ready to face all. Having Luffy's child meant having big problem. If the World Government found out about this, they could rip her title and kill her immediately. Ah, they would kill her baby too. She would never let them know about that. She would keep the information for the rest of her life. Would she?

Hancock bit her lips sorrowfully, remembering the time when she told the fact to her sisters. They had reacted a bit far from her expectation. _Oh, God! The nausea is killing me._

_It was another cold night in her chamber when she told the truth. _

"_Sonia, Mari, I'm not that I'm not sick or dying like both of you have predicted so far. I'm getting a little overweight, of course… you can tell. That's because I'm carrying baby inside me." Hancock explained with trembling voice. _

_She had practiced many times about her little speech, but it was harder to say. She had decided to keep it a secret, but it was hardly done with her big belly, which showed the fact clearly. It was her fifth month pregnancy but her belly was growing dramatically into a small frying pan. _

"_Tell me this is only my worst nightmare… I want to wake up as soon as possible!" Sonia said grimly when Hancock blurted out the news. Her long tongue brushed her lips, showing her disappointment. "You're kidding, right sister?"_

"_Hancock shook her head. "I'm telling the truth. It's his child."_

"_I couldn't believe it! You and young Straw Hat?" suddenly Elder Nyon interrupted. Her old face was shocked and her jaw dropped open. "It's impossible!"_

_Hancock and her sisters were even more surprised to see Elder Nyon was inside Hancock chamber. Hancock yelled angrily, "how many times have I warned you for not entering my castle, Elder Nyon?"_

"_If you're carrying his child, you would be in extreme danger, Hebihime-sama. Young Luffy is most wanted criminal right now and his child. His child would be a serious threat! You couldn't tell anyone about this!"_

_Hancock face was turning red because of fury. "GET OUT! YOU HAVE NO_—_"_

_The pregnant lady quickly covered her belly. She felt excruciating pain every time she yelled or looked down on people. That was unbearable for her. _

"_SISTER!" her sisters came closer and tried to soothe her. "Sister, are you okay?"_

"_I'm fine!"_

_Elder Nyon also came closer, "you must keep this pregnancy as a secret, Hebihime-sama. Don't you even think to share this to our people okay? We must only keep doctor, nurses, and cook here for safety."_

_It was hard to accept someone's command as Hancock had always lived in her way. Nevertheless, she knew it was a good advice._

_CRANK! _

_There went Elder Nyon from the castle, thrown outside with high speed._

"_OH, SISTER!" Both Mari and Sonia sighed heavily. _

It was her sixth month pregnancy and everything was so difficult for Hancock. She had never expected to have all of the symptoms of pregnancy in her late months. Her belly was so large and hurt her most. She hoped everything would be fine until her laboring day. _Child… how difficult…_

Of course, Hancock had never wanted to have children for years. She hated men and loathed them with all her soul. Still, Luffy wasn't ordinary man. He was special and having his child would be the loveliest thing in the universe. She loved Luffy more than everything in her life. With that thought Hancock walked closer to her pet, Salome. Her face looked cherry.

"I'll wait for you Luffy, until the day comes and we could be together—forever, with our child…"

**.**

**.  
><strong>

In the other place in Fishman Island in Ryuuguu Kingdom, specifically in Port Town, Coral Hill, Luffy and his crews were waiting until Sanji awakened from his current blood loss. Sanji so easily developed nosebleed to death after his returning from Momoiro Island.

"What are you holding, Luffy-chin?" the cute mermaid Camie asked Luffy about the funny looking thing in his hand. It was an old black camera, nothing special about it. Luffy quickly put that one inside his pocket.

"I don't know. I found this in my pocket months ago. Somehow I just think that I can't loose it," Luffy replied with flat face. It was so funny to found a black camera after having such dream with Hancock. He had never dreamt about Hancock before, but that dream was so strange after all. Well, it was just a simple dream, kissing and touching someone like her. _What am I thinking about? Hey, why Sanji hasn't woken up yet? Perhaps he needs more blood? _

"What camera Luffy?" Usopp asked, wondering why his captain could bring something weird. Luffy was a weirdo for sure, but he was unpredictable. Perhaps it was hint of treasury something?

"Nothing." Luffy quickly answered. "Ahh, it's so tiring running everywhere to find donor in this town!"

"Yeah, that's true," Usopp replied, wiping his sweats with his right hand.

"**Sanjiii-chin!" Camie screamed when Sanji finally opened his eyes. His pale face was looking around. **

"**Sanjii! Are you awake?" This time Chopper came. He cried sadly, hugging him. "Thank goodness!"**

"**Where am I?" **

"**You're in the house of some friends of mine, in the port town…! Sanji-chin, you lost almost all your blood in your body!" Camie explained heartily. **

So, there was Luffy in the Fishman Island. He would still busy saving the mermaid princess and the whole Ryuuguu Kingdom for a while. His blood thirsted for adventure and nothing might stop him. When he was busy over there, Hancock was facing her current pregnancy update: laboring Luffy's first child.

"It's not the time. It's still the early eight months…" Hancock sobbed, holding the bed-cover tightly. Her face was pale. "Oh, can someone tell me what is happening here?"

"Hold on, Hebihime-sama. Try to breathe deeply and regularly, can you do that?" Belladonna asked her, spreading Hancock's legs wider. "That's good… keep doing that."

It was in the middle of the night in Isle of women when she felt an unbeatable force from her stomach. She quickly called her doctor and nurses, asking for help. Both Sonia and Mari were away in the Grand Line, sailing with her pirate ship. She had none besides her, except the annoying Elder Nyon.

"I have told you to watch your temper but you always behave like grumpy old woman."

"JUST LIKE YOU!" Hancock screamed angrily. "OHHH… IT'S YOUR FAULT IN THE FIRST PLACE ELDER NYON!"

Elder Nyon realized Hancock had spent her night with Luffy in Luscaina otherwise she wouldn't be impregnated. "I only asked you one single picture, Hebihime. It was you and him—asking for more. I'm certainly out of topic."

"FUCK OFF!"

It wasn't a longer secret that women always cursed everything on her laboring day. She would throw curses, swearing, and much more to redeem the sickness. Hancock did too. The pain was too much too handle and she would blame anyone without control. Yeah, she would blame anyone except Luffy.

"DAMN ALL OF YOU! CAN'T YOU WORK BETTER THAN THIS? ARE ALL OF YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?"

"Hebihime-sama, please keep on breathing! I can see the small head there!" Belladonna said wryly. "Come on, I knew you can do this!"

"ARGGHH!" Hancock sighed heavily, stressful enough to blow a Pacifista. She would rather have another war or fight with another _shichibukai_ than give birth. She kept on screaming and screaming. There was no end to her pain. That was killing and tormenting. She wanted to die. _Oh, Luffy, I wish you're here with me…_

Then, she heard the loveliest sound. The baby was finally born.

Elder Nyon walked closer. Her face was full of happiness. She shrieked happily, "it's a beautiful baby girl, just like you. Thank God, there is no trace of her father in her sweet face…"

"What the hell are you talking?" Hancock blurted emotionally. "Give me my baby!"

"It's a compliment, Hebihime-sama. You have a darling little girl, who wouldn't be problem since she looks different with young Straw Hat. Everyone would hunt her down if that happened."

"JUST GIVE ME MY BABY!"

Elder Nyon moved closer and gave her a peek of her beautiful baby. She was definitely beautiful like her. The only differences were she had black eyes and had a bit wavy hair like her father, Luffy. She was a sweet little angel, Hancock acknowledged. _Luffy would be so happy when he came here. We have a baby, Luffy. Well, I hope you consider marrying me after seeing our daughter?_

Hancock envisioned a grand wedding in the isle of Women. She would wear a pretty white dress and Luffy would wear a black tuxedo. Their little baby would be there, next to her waiting in the aisle. Everything would be perfect…

They would life happily ever after for eternity…

Then, Hancock felt another force. She almost dropped her baby when the pain came again, harder than before. She almost collapsed when the pain came faster. She howled, screamed, and did anything she could. _What is going on here?_

"WHY THE HELL I STILL FEEL—FELL LIKE FUCK?"

"You're not finished yet, Hebihime-sama. Please keep on breathing, slowly and deep…" Belladonna said. She had predicted that her queen was having twins. Yes, her queen would have twins.

Another screaming heard in the room, creating a sacred phenomenon. There was another baby, with the same face like the previous one, same black eyes and hair. Yet, there was something different. It was a _boy_.

It was a _baby boy_.

"What are you doing?" Hancock wondered. She stared at the blank faces of her people. "I want to see my twin daughters."

"No, they aren't twin daughters, Hebihime-sama." Belladonna said slowly. "You have a daughter and a _boy_."

Hancock raised her brows, laughing. "Enough for your joke… I've got enough for a night…"

"I'm not joking, Hebihime-sama. Look…" Belladonna showed the baby's naked body to its mother, who looked at _him_ with adoring eyes.

"Oh, my God… I can't believe this…"

Everyone gasped, thinking how miraculous thing like this could happen. It was the very first time in the Kuja Kingdom to have a baby boy. Everyone couldn't say any words until the babies screamed, demanding their milk from their mother.

"It could be a bad premonyition, how could a baby boy was born?" Elder Nyon asked herself many times. "Hebihime-sama, how could you…"

"Be quiet, old granny. Now I'm capable enough to kick you down from the window," Hancock warned her, holding her babies. She was so glad to finally hold her cute babies. "Oh, my adoring babies…"

"I'll be right here, in order to guard you, Hebihime." Elder Nyon said. "Besides, I want to see those babies. Oh, aren't they cute?"

"Stay away from my babies. You could infect them with your ugly face."

The rest of the people shook their heads. _Poor dear old Elder Nyon_, they thought pitifully.

Elder Nyon ignored Hancock rude words and smiled when she realized Hancock twitched her lips when her baby sucked its milk out of her. Her queen started motherhood. Her little girl, who was always cry long time ago, was a mother now. How amazing, she realized.

"I said stay away, Elder Nyon," Hancock warned her again. "No babies of mine might look at ugly things in their very first hour of their beautiful life."

"What about the name?" Belladonna said, looking at the cute baby. "Have you ever thought about that?"

Hancock remained silent, unable to answer that one.

_Now that was a question_.

**.**

**.  
><strong>

In another place in deep sea of Fishman island, Luffy noticed something warmth inside his chest. He couldn't explain what that was, but it made him confused. He took the camera from his pocket, looking at that odd thing. _I didn't miss anything, right? Why I'm feeling so happy yet bitter now?_

Luffy turned his eyes, looking at those little fish boy and little mermaids, who were playing happily in the rock field. They resembled something, he thought. _Have no time for sentimental thoughts, haven't I? I must save the princess! _

The Gorgon sisters were so happy when they met their new family members. They looked up the babies in disbelief. Those babies were healthy and gorgeous, just like Hancock.

"Congratulations!" Sonia and Mari's face were filled with happiness. They hugged Hancock and kissed their old sister. They had asked to Belladonna about the earlier baby born and Belladonna said it was fine. Nothing was wrong with that and both the parent and babies were in good condition.

Mari asked whether she could carry the baby with her, petting her like the cutest thing in the world. "I hope this baby would be a low-profile girl."

"What are you talking about, Mari?" Hancock felt irritated. "Low profile doesn't suit a queen. She is destined to be the next queen. Take a look at her arrogant smile."

No one should be happy to see their children who was arrogant and hasty, but it worked differently with Hancock. Mari sighed, hoping Luffy would come and help Hancock raising the babies. At least that over-exaggerated man could share his low-profile and nice traits.

"Will you tell Luffy about his children?" Sonia asked, caressing the cheek of the baby boy. "He needs to know about his babies. Oh, isn't she so cute…?"

"You're holding the baby boy, Sonia."

The baby smiled and looked at Sonia. Sonia gasped in second. "WAIT A MINUTE, IS HE A BOY?"

Mari was also surprised, "how come, sister? There is never a baby boy in here! At least for the whole century!"

Hancock proudly smiled, "well, miracles happen. Tell me, do you get new information about Luffy? How about him? Is he okay?"

"The last news tells that he is directing to Fishman Island with his crews." Mari told her sister. "The pirates told us that Luffy and that pretty auburn haired woman were buying a map."

"SILENCE! ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT LUFFY'S CREW?" Hancock's face turned pale. She had always thought that Luffy's crews were all men. She hadn't expected to hear Luffy had also woman in his ship. She could be patient these months for having that thought in her mind. _Now, Luffy is having woman in his ship? He has woman? A pretty one?_

"Where have you been, sister?" Mari laughed, didn't know that Hancock's heart was boiling inside. "Luffy has two women as his crews, Nico Robin the archaeologist and Nami the navigator."

Hancock face was red with rage. _They could steal Luffy's heart anytime! What is she doing here waiting passively for him? She wanted to get him no matter what!_

Elder Nyon appeared from nowhere, saying, "you can't go anywhere you like, Hebihime. You've got responsibilities now. At least you must wait until those babies are big enyough and you may follow young Straw Hat as you wish."

_CRANK! _

Elder Nyon was thrown again from the windows. She yelled angrily, "HEBIHIME-SAMA!"

"Prepare a ship for me. I'll follow Luffy, no matter what."

"Sister, you had just given birth days ago." Sonia warned her. "It's not safe to sail with new born babies. They will be troubled."

"I want to…" Hancock voice trailed off. Her face was red because of tears. "I miss him. I miss him a lot, Sonia… I could be crazy thinking Luffy is with another woman…"

Hancock was so sensitive and weak. Both Sonia and Mari didn't want to see Hancock crying over anyone, including Luffy. They had to say something.

And that _something _had to be good.

"Sister, Luffy we knew has his big ambition in his head. He wouldn't ever think about love and romance. Believe me; none could get his heart nowadays. Your chance is fat to get him." Sonia explained. She knew what kind of man that her sister loved for years. Luffy would never fall in love before he had reached his ultimate dream."I'm sure he will be yours."

Hancock wiped her tears. Her lovely face made Sonia and Mari's heart swoon. "Are you telling the truth?"

"Yes, believe me. Now, let's focus on raising these sweet angels! Luffy will be crazy to meet them later on! He'll be so happy to meet them and_—a_nd you!"

"I hope so." Hancock smiled. _Would you be happy when we met again, my darling?_

**.**_  
><em>

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, I'm still confused with the babies' names, hehehe. <strong>

**However, thanks for reading this chapter! Hope you enjoy reading it! **


	3. Leaving The Isle of Women

**Note**: Actually, Hancock and Luffy's romance couldn't improve further from the Mermaid scene. However, it surely makes me heart-broken to think something like: when Oda would make Hancock-Luffy scenes again? I can't wait until Luffy finally say "I love you" to Hancock! So, readers, my point is making this scene! Thanks for reading this far dear readers! Great bunch of love for my reviewers, you're all the best! For my silent readers and those who gladly put this into your favorite list, thanks for spending your time for reading. Remember to leave anything when you're not busy okay? Last, hope all of you enjoy reading this chapter!

**Warning**: If you guys don't enjoy time skip and further improvements of Hancock and Luffy's relationship—and you want to wait until Oda make new scene for both in the manga— **please stop reading this, I beg you. **

**Disclaimer: **Eiichiro Oda

* * *

><p><strong>No Romance Allowed part 3<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>This chapter tells about Hancock and twins who were forced to leave the isle. <strong>**

****.  
><strong>**

****.  
><strong>**

****.  
><strong>**

The weather in Calm Belt, in the isle of women, was never at peace in the last six months. Thunders roared wildly and high tides surrounded the main island. Not to mention the monstrous sea beasts and monsters which tried to inhibit the isle, Isle of women indeed was dangerous place. However, looking at small crowd who was laughing out loud with such strange cards with colorful colors around them, you wouldn't believe how scary the place was.

"Pick blue! Come on, darling boy, pick blue!" Sandersonia cheered the baby, who was rolling in the opposite color. He kept on rolling toward red area, making Hancock smiled wider from cheek to cheek. "Why he couldn't hear me?"

Hancock smirked at her younger sister, "I told you my baby will pick my favorite color. Keep it up son!"

"Well, well, I bet this little baby girl will pick pinyk, I give you 1000 gor, Ran."

"Fine! This girl will pick brown, 2000 gor for that Elder Nyon!" Ran exclaimed happily, watching at the little baby girl. _She is adorable and very cute_, she thought. "Go! Go! Baby!"

"I don't want to bet, but I'm sure she'll pick purple," Margaret said calmly. She still hardly believed that Hebihime-sama and Luffy were having twins. Luffy must be thrilled to see his babies, she guessed.

The other warriors shared the same feelings with Margaret. They were glad to know their queen had babies from her beloved man. Moreover, it was so amazing to see a _baby boy_. Hebihime-sama and Luffy were definitely superb!

"Go to the pinyk cards! Get me 3000 gor!"

"No! Even if you will you'll get 2000 gor only!"

"Count me in!" Belladonna raised her eyes. "I think she will pick orange."

"My babies aren't appropriate object for gambling you fool!" Hancock roared angrily. She was so despised and ready to throw Elder Nyon and the rest of Kuja warriors from the window when Mari shouted from the top of the round place.

"The boy picks red! He picked red maple!"

They were having the precious giving name ceremony based on the old Kuja's culture. The babies were put in the big circle within two layers inside. The first layer was filled with the card colors and the second was the cards of flowers and plants. The babies had to roll and pick their own color and plant. Thus, they shall be named according their own choices. The problem was this ceremony needed at least 10-15 persons. Hancock forcefully called her Kuja warriors to perform the ceremony.

Since her children were born, Hancock always tried to hide the fact that she had given birth and completely kept those babies away from anyone as possible. Yet, she had to call them as ceremony participants or the babies would get bad lucks. She didn't buy those superstitious, but she had to. And Elder Nyon was more than enough to convince her how important the ceremony was.

When she gathered all of her Kuja warriors and told them the truth, they reacted as if she had attacked them with Mero-mero Fruits. They were all frozen, didn't able to say any words. Yet she knew they were happy for her. So, here they were, in the Kuja's ballroom.

"Red maple?"

Hancock's blue eyes were suddenly filled with happiness, taking the baby boy with her. The six month infant was smiling to her, hummed few fuzzy words. "Ah, you picked red maple, honey. Shall be it, you'll be Boa Acer…"

Hancock tapped the baby's head lovingly, kissed him. "My little Acer…"

The crowd couldn't believe their eyes. With baby in her arms and those soft eyes, Hancock looked like Virgin Mary. The imaginary red roses gathered around the young mother. _How lovely. How beautiful… she even looks more beautiful than before. Her beauty is enough to melt every man's icy heart and cold mountains! Oh, Hebihime-sama, you're the best! _

Hancock ignored those fans of her and looked at the baby girl, "what will she pick?"

The crowd moved their attentions toward the baby girl, who was still trying to reach her color. She looked so funny with those pinkish chubby cheeks. The crowd started yelling and screaming.

"Brown!"

"PINYK!"

"Can't you see that she loves red as her brother does?"

"It's yellow!"

"SHUT UP YOU ALL!" Hancock cut in. "You're distracting her focus!"

The crowd kept quite for a while.

However, after 5 minutes of death silence they continued screaming again. This time they even screamed louder. Hancock sighed, giving up. She was too tired to stop all of the ruckus. Besides, she needed some fun too.

It had been six months since Boa Hancock had given birth to beautiful twins, a boy and a girl, for her beloved Luffy. With twin babies who always cried all over day and night, Hancock started to realize how hard motherhood was. Mari and Sonia were always with her and helped her, yet their help wasn't enough. And somehow, looking at all of the madness over there made her smiling. _Only this occasion, people… enjoy your time… _

"GREEN!" Margaret and Kikyo supported the baby. "PICK GREEN!"

"PINYK!" Elder Nyon might be old, but her reassuring spirit was super. "GO FOR 2000 GOR!"

"PURPLE! 5000 GOR!" Mari joined from the top of the ladder. The sudden movement made she lost her balance. "Aaah…!"

"HEIII!"

Almost everyone screamed. They were terrified Mari would hit all of them, including the baby girl. Hancock face was pale, didn't know what to do. She was too stupefied. Mari was a good fighter, but handling good balance in the air wasn't her ability. In fact, that was her _weakness_.

"MARIII!" Hancock shouted, running toward her. She knew she would be late, but it was better than doing nothing. She yelled again, "God! My baby!"

Damn, everything was too late.

With good speed and good reflect, Kikyo and Margaret helped maintaining the ladder. They managed to save everyone—and the baby.

"Be careful, Mari-sama!" both of the girls warned her.

Hancock and the rest were still pale, like blood had been drained from their face. Hancock quickly controlled herself, moving toward her baby girl. She was still struggling to pick her cards. _Thank God she is safe. _

"Thanks!" Mari cried happily, realizing the stupid accident had passed without any victims.

"Mariii!" Hancock pouted her mouth furiously, walking toward Acer, who was put on the floor by her before. "Stop playing around!"

"I'm very sorry sister!" Mari gulped nervously. "I didn't mean to…"

"Hmmph." Hancock sighed heavily. "That's okay, none gets hurt."

_Her sister really has changed into a better person_, Mari acknowledged. Her sister had short-tempered personality, so she usually threw tantrums or swearing. _Hope she could keep that good spirit with her_.

"… Next time you put my baby in danger I'll kill you."

Okay, that was the same old Hancock. She didn't change at all.

The crowd began the hysteria again. The cute baby tried to reach pink, making Elder Nyon screamed louder than before. Unfortunately for her, the baby girl changed the direction halfway. Everyone held their breath when the baby touched purple color.

Mari shouted once more, "the girl picks bright magenta!"

"Damn, I lost my 1000 gor!"

"Same here."

"So, what's the name?" Sonia looked at Hancock curiously. Hancock was busy looking at the old book, searching bright magenta section. Her face changed when she looked at the perfect name for Luffy's daughter.

"Fuchsia. Her name is Boa Fuchsia…"

"That's very beautiful nyame, Hebihime. I guess I must go…," Elder Nyon walked out from the room, but Ran and the rest warriors caught her hands.

"You owe us 2000 gor, Elder Nyon…"

"Please pity this old broke granny." Elder Nyon released the hands of young warriors. "I'm flat broke."

"No kidding! You just bought new dish washer last week!"

"YAY! Tickle Elder Nyon!"

"GYAAAH!"

The whole crowd laughed again and played all night. They were so happy and delighted to spend a wonderful night in the Kuja Castle.

After two crazy hours, everyone dismissed and left the castle. Both Sonia and Mari also went to their rooms. Hancock and her babies went to her chamber, taking a rest. She never felt that happy for the last months.

The pirate empress sighed in the window alone, looking at the bright stars. Perhaps telling her Kuja warriors wasn't a bad option after all. She knew that she couldn't help herself to keep her babies as secret anyway. She needed teachers for her babies. She needed supports, emotionally and physically. She needed to rule her kingdom. She also couldn't ignore the fact that she was one of the shichibukai, so she had to leave her kingdom sometimes.

She believed her Kuja Warriors would never tell anyone. They realized how dangerous the information of the existence of Luffy's children. In the past six months, Luffy had become one of the most prominent persons in the world. Straw Hat Crews had been on the top list of most wanted criminals in the world. No matter how many problems had resolved and bad pirates had been sent to Impel Down, World Government still considered them dangerous with million thousand berries as rewards.

_Luffy, how much I miss you. Why this world is so cruel, separating two lovers apart. I really want to see you again, tell you how much I miss you, how much you mean to me…_

Meeting Luffy was problem, and she couldn't do that. That's why she could only stay and wait patiently there. Well, she had been always waiting upon Luffy's promise to meet her again. He was so busy to conquer the world, fulfilling his ultimate dream to be the Pirate King. She knew it.

She always knew it.

That's why she couldn't disturb him or tell him about their children. Their children, Fuchsia and Acer. _Luffy must be happy to know that his children grows as well and he will propose me in the end. We'll live together until the end of the world. I believe that day will come. I always believe that. Am I right, Luffy? _

**.**_  
><em>

**.  
><strong>

Hot weather was quite a problem in the sea, especially in the New World. The Straw Hats still had to fix some problems with the some rocky pirates who wanted to take their head away. It was lucky for Sanji since he got no poster exposed out there, but still he helped others.

Everything was going well. The Straw Hats were all in the Thousand Sunny, ready to sail anytime to another island. The log post that Nami had shown was a hot temperature island, so most of them had piled bunch of frozen ice and food.

Luffy had just finished from his three monthly shower when Usopp was waiting for him in front of the door. He smiled cheerfully, "want to have bath? Go ahead!"

"No I won't! Luffy, can I ask you something?" Usopp whispered so slowly, didn't want anyone to catch his words. "Tell me, who is this very attractive woman?"

Luffy was quite shocked when he looked at the picture of sexy Hancock which Usopp had handed to him. She was half-naked there, and Luffy recognized a piece of penne gorgonzola behind her.

"What? Hancock!"

"STTT!" Usopp covered Luffy's mouth with his hand. "Be quiet! I don't want Sanji hear about… about Hancock… eh? This is Hancock the most beautiful woman in the world!"

"Of course! I spent two years in one of her isle!"

"I SAID BE QUIET YOU MORON! I KNEW YOU SPENT TWO YEARS IN HER ISLE!" Usopp was so angry he didn't realize he was the loud one. He quickly put the photo inside his pocket. "By the way this is your camera. Thanks!"

"Huh? Did you get the photo from my camera?"

Usopp laughed slyly. He explained, "you always keep it, Luffy. I have wondered for months and when you took a bath I took it and printed out. Never guess you have that precious thing… You should tell me before…"

"Did you get the photo from my camera?"

Usopp smiled, "I told you before dammit. Yes I did! Can you tell me how to get her? EEH…! How can you have her in that camera?"

Suddenly, the blonde cook appeared behind them. "I smell small conspiracy here! What are you talking about, huh?"

"Damn! Sanji!" Usopp was stunned. "There's nothing!"

"Liar! I saw you fighting for a photo. Let me take a look at the… WHAT? WHOOOAAA!"

Just by looking at the photo, Sanji got another nosebleed attack. Blood rushed from his nose, making him lose his consciousness in no time. Actually, his nosebleed attack had been cured in the Fishman Island. However, the woman in the photo was Hancock after all.

"SANJI!" Both of Luffy and Usopp quickly get Chopper to help Sanji. "CHOPPER! SANJI GOT NOSEBLEED ATTACK!"

Chopper and Nami entered the room. Chopper face was blank when he looked at the amount of blood on the floor.

"What's wrong with him?" cried Chopper, feeling worried. "Help me to move him! Why did this happen again? We need to find blood as soon as possible!"

Nami shook her head, wondering. "Which woman this time? I saw no one here?"

Luffy and Usopp didn't say anything and helped Chopper to bring Sanji to his room.

"I thought his nosebleed had been cured," Chopper said.

Usopp answered without slightest guilt in his voice. "Naah, I guess he just returns to his old habit."

**.**

**.  
><strong>

That day, all of the Straw Hats quickly managed to sail in the island nearby, looking for blood transfusion. Chopper was worried. He decided Sanji had to get another therapy session. He often asked himself how that could happen again to Sanji. It was near midnight when all situation was under control. They were so lucky to find blood for Sanji in the Cabanera Island.

After a while, Luffy asked Usopp. "Did you get the photo from my camera?"

That was the last straw for Usopp. "YOU HAD ASKED THAT THREE TIMES, LUFFY! YES, I TOOK IT AND I'M NOT THE IDIOT HERE! YOU ARE!"

Luffy hit his forehead, "Ah! That wasn't dream after all! I did that to her!"

Nami and Franky, who were standing near to the boys, quickly noticed something interesting was taking place there.

"What's not a dream?" Franky asked, wanted to know the situation. "You did what, Luffy?"

Luffy answered straight away, "guess I spent a night with Hancock."

DOOOONG!

Everyone was amazed hearing their captain had shared a night with woman. And that woman was the Pirate Empress, Boa Hancock. However, spending a night could be anything, right? Luffy was an idiot after all.

Franky smiled naughtily, making provocative signals with his hands. "Did you mean this?"

Luffy nodded.

"NOOOO WAAAAY!" Nami and Usopp screamed, making sleeping Zoro wake up for a while, then he closed his eyes again. Robin only smiled from her room, continuing her novel.

"Come on!" Usopp hit Luffy's back, grinning. "No way man! You still need one hundred years to do such things!"

Franky took a small video from his panties, showing a porn shot. There, you could see the actress and actor fully naked with their genitals clearly shown to the camera. They moaned suggestively and passionately.

Usopp and Nami sighed. What a narcissist and pervert cyborg!

"Did you spend the night to commit this thing?"

In Luffy's head, he could see Hancock's naked body, hot and ready for him. It was like video, popped into his head. Hancock smiled when he kissed her, rolling on the top of her. He tried to join her, thrusting her. She moaned, calling his names many times. He enjoyed it, kissing her again.

Yes, he _did_ that thing. And that _wasn't_ dream.

"FRANKY! Could you turn off that and keep that inside your panties?" Nami warned him strongly. "He's Luffy! He couldn't possibly do any…"

"I did. That's not as painful as it seems."

Once again, everyone stared at Luffy with blank eyes.

"You can't be… with her?" Usopp showed the photo to everyone. Franky and Nami saw the most beautiful woman ever in the photo, smiling half-naked. Both of them never thought their jaws could drop to the floor, but their jaws really dropped and hit the floor.

"EEEEHHHH—?"

.

.

In the Kuja Castle, Hancock received a letter from World Government. They asked her to come at the meeting in the Holy Land of Mariejoa. She felt something fishy there. They never assembled any meetings there. She was so worried about that. They usually had meeting in Marineford. Everything was too strange for her.

Elder Nyon showed herself out of nowhere, as usual, read the letter carefully. She asked Hancock about her last activities in the Impel Down. She asked her about everything and Hancock answered those questions furiously.

"What have you done there, Hebihime-sama? Do they suspect you?"

Hancock raised her hand, "Don't be ridiculous! If they did, they would have attacked us in the last two and half years! They would have caught Luffy long time ago!"

"Hmmm."

There was a long pause.

Hancock hoped the meeting was only talking about the next shichibukai or something. Since Whitebeard died, the situation in the sea was getting worse than ever. She was trying to think positively. _Come down, Hancock…_

Mari and Sonia quickly entered Hancock chamber, "I must report something, sister! One of our ships is missing! None could see who the one who took it is, but Margaret and Kikyo are attacked."

Hancock face was getting paler. Her worst thought came straight into her brain. _Traitors…_

_There are traitors between them… How long it has been happened? _

_Why?_

_What should I do?_

"I must—I must… Elder Nyon, what must I do?" Hancock was surely confused. She was in danger. Her isle was in danger. Her twins… her babies' safety…

"What must I do?" she repeated. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

Elder Nyon shook her head, staring at those innocent babies and her queen. They were in great danger. They had to go and hide somewhere. Sonia and Mari were confused. Yet, they didn't say anything.

Hancock bit her lips exasperatedly. _Luffy, what must I do?_

Elder Nyon spoke slowly, "the best way is answering them that you have gone sailing somewhere. You have to leave this kingdom, Hebihime. You and your twins must leave as soon as possible. Sonia and I will take care the rest of kingdom here…"

"Leaving?"

There was another long pause.

"Yeah, guess I must go…"

"Meet Rayleigh and tell him everything. He'll do anything to save you. He'll make sure everything all right," Elder Nyon told her grimly. "Quick, prepare everything and leave. Ask our warriors to accompany you, Hebihime."

Hancock nodded, crying. "Please, guard this kingdom, Sonia, Mari… Elder Nyon…"

Then, with those words, Hancock was ready to leave with her babies. She had to save her life, and her babies' life. _Luffy… If only you're here with me… oh, never been this scared…_

In another place, in the middle of the ocean, Luffy was looking at Hancock's photo, which he had taken it with force from Usopp. He sighed, "I'm not marrying you, Hancock. Not now…"

In the sky, the stars kept on shining brightly.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy this chapter! ^.^<strong>


	4. Meeting Another Queen

**Note**: Thanks for reading, everyone! Thanks for placing this into your list! Whew, this chapter was made for all of lovely readers who gave me nice reviews, especially my friend in Sweden, who always encourages me in whatsoever condition. Hope you like this chapter! O.o

**Disclaimer: **Eiichiro Oda

* * *

><p><strong>No Romance Allowed part 4<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Hancock and the babies met a very supporting queen.<strong>**

****.  
><strong>**

****.  
><strong>**

****.  
><strong>**

In Shakky's Rip-off Bar in Grove 13 of Shabaody Archipelago, Silvers Rayleigh was taking another sip of his favorite red wine. He slowly opened his glasses when Shakky sat on his lap and started kissing him. Rayleigh murmured about the weather, the job, and how rookie pirates asked cheaper price for ship coating. Shakky listened to all his words patiently, smiling.

"It's nice to live with retired badass like you, I couldn't expect more." Shakky poured more wine into Rayleigh's glass and drank it. "You always have your way to entertain me."

"And I love the smell of tobacco from your mouth, always sweet and bitter in the same time." Rayleigh smiled, caressing her jaw. "It's good isn't it?"

"Yeah, but it's quite boring since kids left us." Shakky gave a seductive smile toward her husband. "Hey, whatever you have in your mind, it's simply wrong."

Ray raised his grey eyebrows, "you want holiday, darling?"

"Hmm, it's not a bad idea, especially in the time like this."

"Stop talking in riddles." Rayleigh stared directly into her eyes, "what are you implying by saying that to me?"

"What if Monkey left you some homework to check?"

"Shakky, you're making me curious…"

Shakky winked one of her eyes. Few hours ago, she had just received a very, very important message from Elder Nyon via Boa Marigold's hawk. Knowing what had happened between Monkey and Hancock made her a bit scared yet excited. Hell, she was obviously excited. Moreover, she could wait to see them.

"It's your fault for leaving that isle for six months after all."

"I do have no idea what are you talking about," Rayleigh laughed. "I think it's you who never fail to amuse old man like me. Come, give daddy some sugar."

**.**

**.  
><strong>

In the middle of Grand Line, Kuja Pirates spotted another ship going toward their direction. That was a nice opportunity since Hancock had ordered them to find another ship for their journey for days. It was too dangerous to sail with Kuja Pirate ship and Hancock didn't want to be found easily.

Actually, the ship they were sailing with was one of newly made ships in Amazon Lily. It had been centuries that Kuja Pirates only had one pirate ship. However, during Sandersonia reign, she had ordered to add several ships with smaller-sized yuda, the poisonous sea serpent. Ironically, these newly advanced ship was taken for granted since one of them had been stolen by Kuja traitor.

"Look at that flag, never seen before but they seem having nice ship," Blue Fan giggled, looking it admiringly with her binocular. "Prepare to attack them!"

"True, I like that delicious looking decoration." Rindo stated calmly. "I'll try my best not to destroy that candy part."

"I've seen it first, Rindo! That cute candy figure is mine!" Ran smiled enthusiastically. She gave command to others. "ATTAAAACKKKK!"

The Candy Pirates weren't newbie in the pirate era. They had their move in St. Poplar Harbor before CP9 kicked them out, literally. As they realized they were facing Kuja Pirates, they tried desperately to run away. They heard about enemies and opponents of Kujas, which had turned into solid rock. And hell, becoming rock wasn't part of their dreams.

"FUCK! ABANDON THE SHIP!" the captain in candy like clothes and candy hat screamed and hurriedly jumped into the deep Grand Line Ocean. The rest of crews panicked. Some of them followed their captain's order and some stood still, too terrified to move their muscles. Some even pissed their pants.

"ABANDON THE SHIP?" Cosmos gave a mocking laugh. "They're totally coward."

"Don't let anyone running away!" Ran ordered, "Hebihime-sama has ordered us to kill them all!"

"KILL THEM ALL!" the other repeated with strong killing intention in their eyes. Their mission to hijack another ship available was very important. They knew their journey should be unknown, big secret. They didn't want to cause any problems to their beloved Hebihime and those cute little babies. One word leaked from their impudent mouths, and then Hebihime and her babies might have been killed. The Kujas were ready to do anything for their beloved queen.

"Candy pirate, huh? They're awfully weak!" Ran stated, staring at the nosebleed pathetic looking pirates in front of her. "I can't believe they even called themselves pirates in the first place!"

Cosmos and Rindo appeared from the water with few pirates in her hands, throwing them back into the ship. They only needed less than one hour to capture all of those pathetic creatures with their pathetic runaway idea. Less than one hour of course, most of them were dead.

"Please don't kill us! You can get anything you want!" the captain begged, all crying.

"Yeah, I still have poor crippled mother and little daughter in the village, please spare my life."

"What the hell are you saying? You're fucking orphan," his friend retorted. "In fact, I'm the one with crippled mother and…"

"Shut your mouth, you shit!"

All of them fully surrendered under the cruelties of Kuja Pirates. Those men even hadn't any chances to give any counter attacks. They never thought that those young women could be so deadly dangerous and evil.

"Have you gathered round all of them?" came a cold, flat tone from the most beautiful woman in the sea. The Pirate Empress Boa Hancock appeared from Kuja Ship. She was so beautiful, so enchanting. In her red _cheongsam_ dress, no one could beat her beauty. Her warriors, as usual, always fell head over heels for their Hebihime-sama.

"Hebihime-sama, we have done all of your orders!" Ran reported proudly. "We have taken control everything here."

"True?" Hancock slowly walked, making her way to the Candy Ship. Her warriors cheered when their eyes saw their queen's cold expression. "Let me take care the rest, you moved our properties here."

"Please don't kill… GYAAA… HOW PRETTY?" the captain suddenly overreacted, his eyes shifted into love-shaped ones when he stared at Hancock. "I could be your slave, your pet, whatever…"

"Yes, yes, please beautiful lady, don't kill us!"

"MAKE ME YOUR PET!"

"MAKE ME YOUR SLAVE!"

Hancock could feel her blood running faster. Those men were disgusting. They even didn't know what they were talking about! Being slave they said? Did they want to be her pet? Didn't they know the disgrace and humiliation for being one?

"I won't kill you," Hancock said, giving one of her charming smile. "My hands would be dirty, and I hate dirt, very much."

"Huh?" those men lost their words.

"How about being statues under the sea?" Hancock face turned dark. "Mero mero mellow!"

All of those pirates turned into stone. Without doubt, Hancock kicked them and threw all into the deep blue ocean. She smiled after she had done what she should have done in the first place.

"Ahh, kicking them makes my feet hurt." Hancock pretended as if kicking those statues had made her tired or else. She just loved gaining sympathy from her warriors. And she loved making cute, innocent expression on her pretty face.

"Her lovely face glows like an angel," her warriors adored her so much, their eyes turned into love-shaped ones. "Our Hebihime-sama is always cute."

"Isn't she always?"

Hancock could kill those wrenched, low-life creatures alone, but her warriors needed some exercises and some fun. She knew that and she praised her decisions for being wise. _Ah, another day has passed. _

So far Candy Ship was the best candidate to replace her Kuja Ship. They had demolished and destroyed all the ships they had met during their journey. They left no witnesses. There couldn't be witness. It was her life and her babies live at stake. Her warriors knew that. They obeyed her commands.

Hancock stared at the full moon high in the sky. She was so lonely, she needed someone to talk. She had repressed her feelings again during her traveling. She didn't allow herself to shed more tears. Not anymore. In the beginning of the journey she often cried, didn't know what to do. She was so sensitive, sad, and ashamed. She had never been that worried and scared since she had escaped from Red Line. It seemed that her personality turned into 16 again, weak, vulnerable, and submissive. Later she realized she couldn't behave like that. She had to be strong. She had to be strong to protect herself and her children, the most valuable treasure in her life.

After they had transferred all of their loads and tools, Hancock destroyed her Kuja Ship and told her beloved Yuda to return to Isle of women. Those Yudas were smart; they nodded and swam back as fast as they could. There, she had finished one small step.

"Well done! Now back in your positions!"

"Aye, Hebihime-sama!"

Hancock rushed into her new room, looking for her babies. They were her only reason why she had to do all of those unwanted things, leaving her isle, traveling to another place she didn't even want to go. However, Elder Nyon said that place was the best of all options. She was afraid, of course, but…

_Fuck off that sentimental feeling! I have babies to care about, and Luffy. _

Every time she remembered Luffy, her heart beat faster. It was much better than long ago. She hardly did anything right when Luffy was around. Thanks to her children, her shattered heart could be healed. _What is he doing right now? Luffy, are you eating well? _

"Hikk… hikk…" Acer slowly opened his eyes. Hancock noticed that he disliked his new place. Their room was filled with scent of alcoholic drink and stink rotten apples in the corner. Hancock quickly opened the windows. Fresh salty scent replaced the air, the scent of nightly Grand Line.

"Acer, do you like that? It's the ocean, place where your father finds his highest happiness. Perhaps a place you like to explore one day."

Acer stared at her with his black eyes, Luffy's dark eyes. "Well, your sister Fuchsia must take care of our isle, right? So you may decide your own fate, searching what you want most…"

"Hnnn…" Acer seemed understand what she was trying to say. He gave a cherry smile to his mother, who stared him back with love in her eyes.

"Go back to sleep, darling. Go back to sleep. Soon you'll meet your uncle Rayleigh."

When Acer closed his eyes, his sister suddenly woke, staring at her mother. Hancock smiled, looking at her beautiful daughter. Her baby girl didn't even make any sounds. Still, she woke up. Fuchsia was always the quiet one. While Acer was loud, she was cold. Perhaps Fuchsia inherited her traits? Aw, that would be wonderful! Hancock couldn't wait until her babies played with her, learning many things together. Furthermore, if they were lucky, Luffy could join them.

"Fuchsia, you're awake, aren't you?"

The baby gave her lopsided smile. She _did_ inherit her traits. Hancock moved her arms, holding Fuchsia when Acer opened his eyes again.

"Hikk…"

"Ah, so both of you actually want to play with me tonight?"

Hancock put Acer and Fuchsia in Salome's warm protection, they favorite cradle. Both of her babies were getting bigger, healthier as the time went by. Funny, whenever she looked at those two, she could remember Luffy's cheerfulness and spirit.

"_**Would you please leave without saying goodbye?"**_

"_**Oh, is that all? I've never said that to anyone!" Luffy replied, "I want to see you again, after all!"**_

Might be facing that place wouldn't be that bad. She had bright future ahead anyways.

**.**

**.  
><strong>

The night was young. The Straw Hats were still staying in Cabanera Island. Well, actually they had to stay there. Nami decided to spend some time there since there was a terrible storm ever around Cabanera that only merged once in two hundred years. People said it usually lasted for a week or so. It was a legend in Cabanera, passed from mouth to mouth that a trapped giant dragon under the rocky mountain under Cabanera Island originally caused the storm.

"It's great! I always want to see dragon!" Luffy exclaimed, holding his meat in his hand. "Come on, let's try Shark submarine!"

"SUPEEERRRR! Good choice, Luffy!" Franky raised his hands, posing his new sexy moves, "but it's Shark Submerge!"

"Come, Chopper, want to go?" Luffy asked his cute reindeer doctor. The doctor shook his head.

"No! I have to finish this first!"

Chopper was checking Sanji condition. He forced Sanji to answer all of his questions, which varied and had more than one hundred points. Sanji had to answer it while he was cooking. He had planned to make new cake for his beloved Nami and Robin.

"I told you many times, I saw that…" Sanji's eyes turned into love-shaped for a while, then it turned to normal. "That pirate empress without…"

Sanji got another small nosebleed attack. Apparently, he had fully recovered from his nosebleed to death attack. Still, every time he encountered woman he would get that shameful nosebleed, thanks to his erotic-minded brain.

"Pirate Empress?" Chopper wrote down some extra note below his question list. _Therefore, Sanji always gets nosebleed every time woman touch him or embrace him. Still, it is an exception for the most beautiful woman in the world. Just by looking at her naked photo, Sanji would bleed to death. I see, there is no more problem then. What if Sanji touched that woman? Would he die?_

"Sanji, I have another question for you."

"She is the ultimate beauty in the ocean, the woman with biggest breast I have ever seen, and the most bewitching pair of legs, I could spend thousand years to admire and praise her beauty, and how come…" Suddenly Sanji yelled at Luffy, "CRAP! DID YOU REALLY FUCK HER?"

Luffy face looked slightly threatened when he heard Sanji's vengeful question. "Geezee, back to this subject again? I refuse to answer!"

"How a stupid boy like him could did something extraordinary like spending a night with Pirate Empress? How could he's not virgin anymore while I… I…" Sanji's voice trailed off. He was far too ashamed to continue his words.

"You're just jealous, Sanji." Usopp appeared from the deck with bottles of sake in his hand. "Envy is a deadly sin."

"It's definitely not suitable comment for a man who yelled with high-pitched voice two days ago, cursing Luffy and all." Nami sneered at Usopp. "You're jealous too, Usopp."

"Yohohoho…" Brook played his violin, standing on the big table. "Our captain is a man! Let's play some merry songs tonight…"

"I'm a man already!" Luffy stated furiously. "I have pen…"

"I'll go with you, Luffy. I wonder what we'll have under those sea caves," Robin interrupted. "I have found some books which mention about sea dragon. I believe the dragon exists somewhere in this island."

"DRAGON EXISTTTS?" Luffy eyes shone like bright sunlight. Chopper did too. "LET'S FETCH IT!"

"One more thing, everyone…"

"Yeah?" Sanji turned his head, "What is it, Robin-chan?"

"Hmm?" Usopp titled his chin.

"It's natural for our Captain to spend night with woman he cares with. It's his privacy after all, right, Zoro?"

The man she asked only grumbled, giving unclear sound in his favorite corner as an answer. He didn't want to involve himself in useless matter like romance or else. He wasn't that curly-eyebrowed cook who cared women too much.

Robin's last statement made Luffy happy. They went to the deck together. Franky said he would stay near the steering wheel to keep control. Luffy grinned at Robin, saying, "thanks! You saved me there!"

"That's fine, Luffy. However…"

"However?" Luffy looked totally confused. His face looked dumber than ever, making Robin smile even wider. "However what?"

"Have you ever considered the result?"

"What result?"

Robin threw a calm smile. "Forget it."

**.**

**.  
><strong>

They sky was brightly pink. The beautiful rainbow and pinkish clouds surrounded the whole island. Hancock had ever heard about the island, but she hardly believed that the news was true. The trees and the grass were all pink. All but pink and another feminine color.

"Hebihime-sama, we made it!" Blue Fan's hysterical tone heard from the deck. "We finally arrived!"

"Good! Keep moving along the seashore!" Hancock came out from her room. A smile rose on her face. No one would find out where she was if she stayed in Peach Island. Who could guess that? Elder Nyon's idea was always crazy, yet amazing.

When Hancock and her warriors entered the Peach Island, they were happily welcomed by those weird looking okama. Perhaps those babies in her hands which made them so delight and nice, or it could be the fact that their queen was very warm-hearted person.

Kamabacca Kingdom was a very grand, sophisticated place in somewhat ways. It was beautifully decorated with dramatic theatrical style, with flowers and big colorful stage lamps. Hancock and others felt a bit strange as they walked into the palace, following the queen's candy boys.

"I've received post from Shakky and Ray-san, telling me that… GOSH ARE THEY STRAW BOY BABIES?" The big-headed queen couldn't hide his excitement when he stared at Hancock's babies. He moved closer toward Hancock and Salome. "Uhhm! They're so cutee!"

"Indeed, they are my babies." Hancock retorted proudly. "So, where is Rayleigh? I expect him here when we arrived."

"Always blunt, aren't you?" Ivankov winked one of her eyes. "He's not here yet. Better you tell me vhat is happening vith you and the Vorld Government."

Emporio Ivankov was one of Luffy's best friends, so Hancock appreciated him. Luffy's friends were her friends too. Well, she might invite Ivankov in her wedding day.

Hancock took a deep breath, "recently I received an invitation letter from World Government. They wanted to assemble a meeting in Mariejoa. That's just strange…"

Hancock cut the part that she didn't even want to mention about Mariejoa, the holy land, the place which she long time ago had been kept as slave. That was too terrible to mention. If it were possible, she would keep that secret until the day she died.

"You mean there is something strange? Do they suspect you for keeping Straw boy in your isle?" Ivankov looked surprised. "Vell, that's quite impossible."

"There is a traitor between us. That lousy bastard attacked my warriors and ran away with one of our ships." Hancock voice was cold and bitter. She never expected there would be something like that in Kuja Island. "However, I guess Luffy is out of this case."

"You're vrong, Hancock-chan. Vhitebeard var last time and Luffy staying in your isle probably attract more attention on you. The traitor amongst you is the simple proof."

"What are you saying, Ivankov?"

"It vould be better if you address me as Iva-chan."

"Iva… Iva-chan…" Hancock stuttered. That person was weird! Yet, he's Luffy's friends! "What do you think about this, Iva… Iva-chan?"

"They are after you indeed. Did you spread the nevs that you have babies?"

"No, it's very personal. Only Elder Nyon, Kuja Warriors and doctors."

Good job, Hancock-chan. It means they are only after you, not knowing you have babies. Somehow, I vonder vhy they are arranging meeting in Mariejoa. Have you ever visited that place before?" Ivankov asked again. He knew Hancock was still keeping something from her. His instinct told him that.

Hancock gulped. Sweats started to wet her body. "Why do ask that?"

"I von't push you if you don't vant to talk about it." Iva smiled, showing his big white shiny teeth. He knew there were many things which were better kept as secret. "Vhat are their names after all?"

Ivankov candy boys slowly approached the Kujas, comparing themselves over the women. Still, they always thought that their beauties were much better than the Kujas.

"Your skin is so delightful. What kind of soap that you're using all this time, Ran-chan?" the half-moustached okama asked Ran, who looked slightly irritated with that kind of attention. "Actually, it will be smoother if you're using _forget-me-not_ soap."

"You like leather bikinis, aren't you? Here in Peach Island we prefer wearing soft silky dress to something rough like that. Men think we're much feminine and would go wild about us!"

"Oh, okay…" Rindo answered with flat face. "Unlike you, we don't care men so much."

"That's bad thinking! Men are sweet!"

"Especially the last one… Sanji-kyun…" the red-faced okama added. His face looked very sad. "He's so adorable, isn't he? Too bad he'd only stayed here for two years."

"GYAAA? ONE OF THEM IS BABY BOY?" Ivankov screamed, holding his cheeks with his hands. "THAT'S MIRACLE!"

"Please don't be so overreacted," Hancock blushed. "I don't know how this could happen either, but we have baby boy."

"Straw boy vould be so happy vhen he knews he has kids."

"Do you think so?" Hancock face even grew redder that time. "I couldn't wait until Luffy knows, but I don't want to disturb him. He's busy working on his dream, so I and my babies would be his… his obstacles. Just keep it secret…"

"Ufufufu, unlike your cold demeanor, you're full of love, Hancock-chan." Ivankov laughed again. "Dear Straw boy is definitely lucky to be loved by you."

Deep in her heart, Hancock felt so happy that someone could trust her like Iva-chan.

**.**

**.  
><strong>

In other place, between the Cabanera sea caves, Luffy were exploring the caves with Robin. It was dark place with so many wild currents underneath the dark water. However, Robin knew that was the perfect place for a dragon to live. In the other hand, Luffy was a bit distracted with what Robin had said to him.

"Are you telling me about what I've done to Hancock? What's the result of spending night with her? Will I hurt her or what? Tell me, Robin!"

"Woohoo, calm down, Luffy." Robin laughed. "It took you hours to recognize your inner feeling that you really care about that Pirate Empress, didn't you?"

"I just want to know… I guess Gramps has told me about this… when woman and man you know, kiss and do stuffs…"

"Baby making you mean, Luffy?"

"Huh?" Luffy looked awed. "Baby making?"

"What you did, Luffy, is baby making process. If you're lucky, you may have baby."

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading this.<br>**

**Real feedbacks/reviews means fast update while fave/alert means lame update.  
><strong>


	5. Revealed Past

**Note:** long time no see, everyone! Yeah, it took months to get into the mood. Still, thanks for reading and leaving feedbacks! This part is made for those who have left amazing reviews in the last chapter, love you guys deeply. Hope you all enjoy reading this part~!

**Disclaimer: **Eiichiro Oda

* * *

><p><strong>No Romance Allowed part 5<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hancock was in terribly danger when someone revealed her past. <strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

"What you did Luffy, is baby making process. If you're lucky, you may have baby." Robin said, as if impregnating Pirate Empress was the most common thing in the world. Having childlike personality, Luffy might have never considered about romance, marriage, sex, or whatsoever before he had achieved his dreams. Actually, Robin believed her captain also _would have never considered those things _even after he had reached his dreams. That was why his response toward baby issues would be fascinating. Yes, it must be very, very fascinating.

Luffy looked uneasy.

"Chance of getting pregnant in first sex is around 11 percents, while becoming pregnant from a single sexual encounter to about 3-5 percents." Robin continued, telling his captain some facts about pregnancy. "If the mother is older or around 45 or so, the chance of getting twins could be multiplied. Tossing those facts aside, you're a very lucky person so far."

Luffy was totally lost.

"You might be a _father_," Robin pressed the last word to him. "Luffy, you might be _father of twins_."

Of course, that was part of Robin analysis. _Boa Hancock isn't presumably having Luffy's child or else and Luffy isn't father of any kids_. _Everything could be just utterly pointless lies._

Personally, our archeologist enjoyed their situation.

Meanwhile, in the same time Franky had been listening to all of their conversation through Den Den Mushi, which still left active inside Shark Submerge. His eyes widened frantically as he heard the word _father_. He couldn't help screaming, gaining all of the crews attentions.

"ROBIN IS PREGNANT AND LUFFY IS THE FATHER OF THEIR BABY!"

DOOOOOONGGG!

"CRAP!" Sanji cried out, unintentionally slammed the kitchen's door with unsurpassed rage. That was so fucking impossible. "NOT LUFFY AGAIN!"

"What are you saying, Franky?" Nami closed her mouth in great disbelief. "Oh, don't tell me you guys believe this!"

"I heard it with my own ears that Luffy's being a father…" Brook came like flying from the deck. "I don't have ears, yohoho… skull joke!"

"THAT'S LIE!" Usopp dramatically dropped his jaw, half-running toward Franky. "You're joking right?"

"THAT'S TRUE! CHECK THIS OUT!" Franky defended his argument, placing Den Den Mushi in the middle of table and sharing it with everyone. Without further commando, all of the crews came closer, listening to the happy sounds down there, deep inside the Habanera sea cave with different kind of expressions on their faces.

**.**

**.**

"FATHER!" Luffy exclaimed loudly, rocking on his chair. His eyes suddenly shimmered with glint of happiness. "I'M A FATHER OF TWINS!"

"Precisely, but of course, you'll be father if Boa Hancock _really_ had your children—"

"WOAAAHHHHH! I AM A FATHER!" the young captain yelled like crazy person with wide grin across his face, sounding excited. "WOOOAAAHHHH!"

"Luffy, listen, that's only my—"

"WOOOOAAAAHHHHH…!"

Usopp shook his head many times. "So that's why Robin always supports Luffy in whatever conditions. Once she ever said that Luffy was the one responsible for her whole life. I can't blame Luffy, though. Robin is a very sexy and smart woman. If I had chance I would do just the same—"

"Stop talking nonsense!" Zoro cut in, looking annoyed. "There's no way that woman could be pregnant by Luffy or anyone, do you get that?"

"Watch that temper, Zoro!" Usopp quickly retorted to his crewmate. He whispered to Nami, "what's with that man, like Robin was his lover or what. if I didn't know him, I thought he must be jealous."

"I still can hear you." Zoro arched his eyebrows, making Usopp gulp rather hard, whispered _sorry_ to him.

"GYAAAHHHH! THIS IS SO UNFAIRRR!" Sanji yelled irritatingly. He quickly grabbed Den Den Mushi from the table. "Give me that damned Den Den Mushi! I must ask them myself! What the hell…"

"Fufufu… that's only my assumption," Robin finally said that, laughing. She was right. Luffy's response was quite enjoyable. "You may stop shouting happily like that, Luffy. Hancock probably isn't pregnant and you aren't father of any child."

"WOOOOAAHHHH!" Luffy was still yelling while his brain slowly grasped Robin's explanation. _Hancock probably isn't pregnant and you aren't father of any child_. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHH?" Luffy finally noticed what Robin was trying to say. Robin _is playing with his feeling!_

Uncertain, Luffy pouted his mouth. "You are annoying, Robin!"

"WHAT? LUFFY SAID ROBIN'S PREGNANCY IS ANNOYING!" Sanji screamed angrily. "I SWEAR I'LL KICK HIS ASS AND CUT HIM INTO PIECES!"

"You said you want to speak to them, curly eyebrows!" Zoro took the Den Den Mushi from Sanji's hand. "Hoi! Luffy! Luffy! Do you hear me? Fuck! I barely hear anything!"

"What's wrong?" Nami asked curiously. "Can't you call them?"

"They're getting too deep down there. I'll send them back in no time!" Franky announced, pushing several buttons with quick movements.

**.**

**.  
><strong>

"I didn't mean to make you disappointed, but the father thing was only my assumption. Hancock is hardly pregnant just with one time baby making, at least couple of times to make it possible. Even though, in some cases it could happen too." Robin chuckled as she stared directly at Luffy's face. "What are you going to do if she was having your baby, Luffy?"

"I refused to answer!" Luffy still pouted his mouth. "You are—"

Robin didn't smile at all, Her face was all serious. "Luffy, what if Hancock was having your children?"

"I'm going to marry Hancock!" Luffy quickly retorted. "What else I'm going to do?"

That was so Luffy, simple minded and direct. That was exactly Luffy she had known so far. Robin released another smile. "Fufufu, you are really interesting, Luffy."

"So, where does that tasty animal hide? I couldn't wait any longer!"

Robin carefully checked their positions. They were going through one big cave under the sea, with so many stalagmites and stalactites with different colors. The water was rather wild down there. However, there was something strange with the eels and fishes. Robin quickly examined the temperature. Her prediction was right.

"Did you find something?" Luffy was waiting impatiently beside her. "What?"

"You might eat some great water dragons, Luffy."

**.**

**.**

As Hancock opened her eyes, her feeling wasn't getting any better. She barely slept lately, thinking hard about her current dreams. That was completely weird, she thought bitterly. Her repressed memory during those slavery days kept coming into her head, the dark laughter, inhuman threatening, and filthy hands she had longed to forget suddenly appeared over and over, making her vomit many times.

Tears slowly verged from her lovely blue eyes.

The most beautiful woman in the seas curved her mouth irritably, wondering why she could remember those cursed events, and trying so hard to keep it away. Her past as one of Tenryuubito's slaves was unenviable fact, and she couldn't change that forever. The tattoo on her back was the solid proof, so did her extreme hatred toward all men.

All men were all filthy but Luffy. It was only Luffy that made her could survive these days, Hancock sighed deeply. Taking Luffy's poster from her side, she slowly traced the picture with her fingers. She missed him so, her most beloved person in this universe. _Luffy is smiling in the poster_, she noticed, _he is always smiling cheerfully_.

His smile had saved her many times, making Hancock feel so happy just by looking at his wanted poster. Hancock closed her eyes, recalling their moments together_._

"**Stop calling me your future husband!"**

"**Listen**, **I'm not marrying you!"**

"**I'm not marrying you! Thanks for the food!"**

_Shit, why those rejections kept coming to me? _Hancock threw her pillows frustratingly to the wall. Her expression was grim and full of anger.

"He was just shy, do you hear that? He just felt don't like to say it in front of everyone!"

Shouting alone in the middle of the night seemed so pathetic. Hancock huffed deeply and closed her eyes, thinking of her precious memory in Luscaina. _Perhaps Luffy barely remembers their night together_, she smiled naughtily with red face. Hancock touched her lips, recalling the sweet kisses Luffy gave to her, his touch all over her body. That was the best moment of her life. _Luffy…_ Hancock whispered, all smiling. Oh, everything was so beautiful. Everything was so wonderful. _Luffy, if only you know how much I miss you… _

**.**

**.**

The long silhouette of big tall man passed the extravagant grand hall of one of his most favorite tropical islands. Smiling, he sipped the white wine in his glass, and then slowly put the glass on the table. He kept looking at the picture of the attractive woman in Marineford War.

That must be her.

He had seen her once, long ago in one of his actions houses. She was much younger, rougher, and saucier. He sold her once, or twice. She was so wild his menservants always complained about her behavior. _Who would believe that little slave was Boa Hancock, the Pirate Queen, one of the Royal Shichibukai?_ Donquixote Doflamingo smirked, showing his evil laughter. _What could be more interesting than torturing that beautiful little thing?_

"Come in!" he ordered, staring at the badly beaten woman in leopard dress. Her face was very dirty and her appearance was unkempt. Her hair was covering her pretty face. Doflamingo asked her politely. "How's your trip?"

"Th-that's fine." She answered, biting her lips. "I have done everything you've asked me for, including…"

"Including sending them the invitation card?" Doflamingo couldn't help smirking, waving his hands delightfully. "That must be fun seeing those lovingly face of Kuja's women, especially after they—"

"Stop this nonsense talk! Please give me back my daughter! I have brought everything you want!" the woman split out, annoyed. "You've promised me!"

"You're not in position of giving me order, bitch!" Doflamingo replied sardonically. His expression changed, a cruel smile appeared across his face. "Where's your beloved queen when you need her?"

"Stop calling Hebihime that way!" the woman angered, staring back at Doflamingo without fear in her eyes. "I told you everything! I gave you Kuja's ship! Now release my daughter!"

"You'll meet your daughter, soon…" Doflamingo said coldly, making such mysterious movement with his fingers. Playing over rugged human-dolls was his most favorite hobby. He couldn't help it. It was so intoxicating.

"… in hell."

"ARGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**.**

**.**

"But…"

"How could you…"

Robin chuckled, hardly believed what she had just heard from her crewmates. They were so funny, she thought. _How could they think that Luffy had impregnated her?_ "Listen, I'm not pregnant—and Luffy isn't the father of any children of mine."

DOOOOOOONGGGG

"Huh…" Zoro smirked at the corner, sounding so relieved. "You all and your weird accusations…"

"Moss head, you're part of this too~!" Sanji seemed so happy. "Thank God you're saved from that testosterone monster…"

"You are the real testosterone monster, Sanji-kun." Nami sighed, shrugged her head. It was Sanji that had tried all ways to have all women as his possessions, she grunted silently. "Hmmph, so we're fooled by Franky's stupid rumors…"

"Franky?" Robin wondered, wanting to know what were they talking about. "Franky? What do you have to do with all of this?"

"But, Robin you said—" Franky stuttered. He quickly stepped back, smiling coyly at everyone. "Ah, guess I must fix that Shark Submerge's Den Den Mushi…"

"FRANKKYYYYYYYYY!" almost everyone shouted, running after him. "HOW COULD YOUUUUU!"

Sanji kicked Franky hard on his ass, sending the pervert cyborg fly in the air. Everyone was amazed with Sanji's act, but they actually said anything about it. Franky deserved that merciful kick anyway. Thanks to him, they had spent few hours worrying about Luffy and Robin. All thanks to Franky and his excellent pregnant issues.

"Yohohoho… being young is nice, don't you think so?" Brook said to Usopp, who was fixing his tools.

"I'm still young, Brook!" Usopp answered, curving his mouth irritatingly. "Mind if you give me that screwdriver?"

"My bone works better as screwdriver," Brook said, handed one of his bones to Usopp. "Yohohoho… skull joke!"

"It isn't funny!" the long-nosed boy yelled at Brook who started running, jumping all around. "Hey, give me back—"

"Luffy, will you stop eating those monster!" Nami yelled at her captain, who ignored everything they had accused to him and kept eating his dragon's meats. Since Robin and Luffy appeared from Shark Submerge, Luffy didn't pay any attention to their accusations and focused himself to the dragon's meats he had found—currently he had killed it before."You're the core of this problem too!"

"Huh? What problem?"

"Forget it!" Nami shook her head, walking toward the deck and taking the newspaper with her. She always checked the news, looking for updates they might need during their journey. The beautiful redhead started opening the newspapers, reading every article carefully. "There are many criminals since Whitebeard died… ehhh… impossible…"

"Nami-san, what do you want to eat… EHHHHHHHHHHHH~?" Sanji stopped breathing the moment he saw the headline. "IT CAN'T BE!"

.

.

**The Truth of the Most Beautiful Woman in the Seas, the Royal Shichibukai Boa Hancock.**

**Escaping from Red Line years ago, climbed up wonderfully as Kuja's Queen in The Isle of Women.**

**She was once slave, forever slave.**

.

.

"Luffy, you do know Boa Hancock, right?" Nami's face was pale. She hardly believed what had written on the papers. Wondering, she read that article repeatedly. _She was once slave, forever slave_. _Is the famous Kuja Queen actually slave? _"What's the meaning of this news?"

"Huh?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading~!<strong>

**Real feedbacks/reviews means fast update while fave/alert means lame update.**


	6. Luffy is Coming to Rescue

**Note:** it takes almost forever yet here I am giving the sixth installment of No Romance Allowed. The manga development somehow makes me wondering if I'm writing a side story or whatsoever since it's so out of it after all. Yet, I'm expecting Oda would pair Hancock and Luffy of course—and secretly wish their love story would be as romantic as what I'm expected, wahahaha. Thanks for your attention so far, especially the ones who gave me feedbacks. Your feedbacks definitely makes me super, super happy~! Hope you can enjoy reading this~!

**Disclaimer: **Eiichiro Oda

* * *

><p><strong>No Romance Allowed part 6<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hancock was in serious problem and Luffy finally decided to postpone his dream for a while.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Colorful colors with extravagant details, completed with huge ribbons in many parts of the pajamas—that was Emporio Ivankov's most favorite sleeping gown. Iva sauntered slowly passing her bedroom, then moved toward her veranda, a personalized Den Den Mushi was in the okama's hands. The Queen of Peach Island actually hated the fact that she had to use the phone, but there was no other way. Besides, she couldn't keep things like this in secrecy any longer.

KRING KRING KRING

There was a long silence pause before finally Iva heard a low deep voice answered. No problem, the eccentric okama knew he was always awake after all, especially in the middle of the uncertain nowhere.

"Yes?"

"It's been a long time, Dragon." Iva started, smiled widely as if something very funny had just crossed her mind. "Monkey D. Luffy and you is peas in pod, he could be that strong, hard-villed, and as crazy as you vhenever he vants to…" he started talking about Luffy, Dragon's son who had run away with him almost 2 and half years ago from Impel Down. At that time, Iva had just realized that Dragon was Luffy's father. Strange how world could be that small, meeting with the son of your best friend and now taking care of his grandchildren and—his future daughter in law.

"… vondering vhy Straw Boy could be that cheerful vhen you are so gloomy, traits inherited from his grandfather, perhaps? "

"He's my son."

Iva had known Dragon for years, and that kind of response was natural. Dragon only spoke much when he had ideas or strategies, planning to attack countries or getting more soldiers. Iva winked several times, then, the Queen of Kamabacca whispered so slowly, very dramatically one might say.

"There's a bad—terribly bad news about your son Luffy, I can't bear it, hardly close my eyes, crying for hours. I think I should give small visit to psycholo—"

"Iva, stop joking."

"Congratulations, Dragon~! You are lucky to get grandchildren in such young age, fufufu~!" Iva suddenly told the news she had kept for hours to her best friend. "I haven't mention they are tvins, right~? Not to mention they are THE CUTEST babies on earth~!"

"Oh, that's good."

DOOOOOOONGGGGG!

DAMN, DRAGON WAS THE TRUE MAN AFTER ALL. NOTHING IS BIG ENOUGH TO SHOCK HIM. EVEN HIS PERSONALIZED SNAIL LOOKED EMOTIONLESS—AS USUAL.

Fine, Iva herself was surprised enough when she failed to make her revolutionary leader shock. Well, that trick worked for her candy boys. Maybe they were too easy to be fooled, and Dragon certainly wasn't part of her candy boys.

Still in a fright, Iva rubbed her temples, and then continued. "Wait, you are okay with that?!"

"I'm younger than my son when I had him." Dragon spoke flatly as if that's a kind of normal conversation about having grandchildren from his child-like son in that young age. "If there's nothing you want to talk about—"

"Have you read the news?" Iva quickly added, realizing Dragon had lost his interest in the subject. True, family matter was should kept in private, but not when it became the source of problems. She just read the news, which told Boa Hancock was once slave. That was probably the reason why Hancock-chan shivered the other day, refused to talk about her connection between Mariejoa. And somehow, that made sense.

"The news about former slave becoming Shichibukai and so on, vhat do you think?"

"There are no slaves or forced workers anymore in the future." Dragon pressed his voice. "The whole systems—Tenryuubito, kingdom and aristocratic who think they are better than anyone, slaves and masters, human, creatures, and animals trafficking—would be part of past, old systems which should be left buried hundred years ago. People may live the way they desire, and I believe we will be able to do everything—like I believe in my son."

"I'm glad you are my best friend, Dragon." Iva smiled, gazed at thousand stars above her head, sparkling so shiny like her golden undies._ I do believe Straw Boy could create miracle none could do but him. _

"Is she Luffy's mate?"

**.**

**.**

Everyone in the Thousand Sunny stopped their activities when Nami exclaimed the news about Boa Hancock, their captain's woman, was once slave. However, most of the crew believed deep in their hearts that was just hoax, sensational news specially made to distract their focus on the Governmental issues or the crimes, which took in many places since the last war. Believing Boa Hancock, the Pirate Empress as slave was rather… as if believing Usopp would stop lying—that was extremely impossible.

"SLAVE, WHAT SLAVE?" Sanji looked so emotional he looked like breathing dragon with fire kept spreading from his nostrils. "HER MASTER WAS THE LUCKIEST MAN ON EARTH HAVING THAT MOST BEAUTIFUL WOMAN AS HIS SLAVE! I WANT HER TOO AS MY SERVA—NO, I'LL BE HER SAVIOR, KNIGHT IN HER DREAMS~!"

Nami couldn't stand Sanji's abnormal reaction, poking the cook's head as hard as possible. She hated when he overreact that way. "That's not the problem, Sanji-kun!"

"I'm so sorry, Nami-swan~! I'm forever slave of your love~!"

Sanji's eyes turned into heart shape, looking happily at his beloved Nami. He had totally lost the objection of asking the beautiful but spicy redhead about the dinner theme that day. In Crow's nest, Zoro who was busily working with his exercises rolled his eyes desperately, wondering why that certain curly eyebrows never learnt his lesson.

"Who is responsible of reporting that news?" Sanji was wondering, after that he stared at Luffy, there was something wrong in his face. _Hey that couldn't be… Luffy couldn't be… Luffy could be selfish man who wants the most beautiful woman Hancock-sama to become his own slave, right?! That asshole fucker captain is so hateful! _"ARGGHHHHHH!"

Sanji dramatically dropped his pan, and slowly falling to the floor. "Oh, God why…"

Zoro muttered disgusting or somewhat connected with stupid cook or pervert cook. Brook and Robin wisely watched the scene, meanwhile Usopp was curious, wanted to know what had happened to Hancock. Perhaps Luffy knew about that gossip or whatsoever.

"Oi, Luffy, what do you know—"

"I must meet Hancock at once. I must go to the Isle of Women now." Luffy ignored Usopp's question. He had never looked so serious in the last days, but now he even raised his voice. Something clouded his mind, which of course, barely used. "I need to see her!"

DOOOONGGGGGGG

LUFFY WANTED TO MEET HANCOCK?! ISN'T IT A LITTLE—NO, TOO OUT OF CHARACTER?

However, Franky laughed seeing his captain acted like that, posing another dirty move. "Great~! Meet her and make children together~! Isn't it great to be pervert~?!"

BANGGGGGG

"What are you thinking about, you pervert?!" Nami scolded the pervert cyborg with Sanji's pan he had left before. "There's little kid here!"

"I found mating as interesting subject, and there's nothing wrong with it. Finding someone compatible with you and want to share the most intimate moments to create newborn is magnificent. Dr. Kurenai had told me she liked travelling to another island to find soulmate." Chopper explained heartily, blushing. "One day, I'll find another blue-nosed reindeer… and ask her to be my mate..."

"Good one, Chopper~!" Franky showed another kinky pose. "I'll make reindeer cyborg if you failed~!"

"That's not funny you said Chopper will fail," Usopp chuckled, pulling Chopper to his muscled body. "I'll paint any reindeers' noses blue for you, then."

"I'll make another robot for you too, Usopp, not to worry."

"Nami, can we sail back to Grand Line?" Luffy suddenly asked. "Where's our position?"

"We're so close with unknown islands with various temperature degrees, and the compass leads us toward hot and icy island nearby." Nami answered Luffy's question. She actually didn't want to follow Luffy's order, moreover, they had reached that position with great difficulties. "Are you sure we will sail back to Grand Line? It took many difficulties to achieve this position—"

"We could be in a weird island where many experimental creatures live, like half-crocodile pirate, or half-bird lady, crazy scientist with dragon horns—" Usopp added. "Don't forget giant-sized children."

"Or I can meet another doctor," Chopper shook his head. "… and we can share our knowledge—but not the one like Doctor Hogback!" the cute doctor quickly added.

"I could be in Nami's body and groped her breasts happily, affectionately…" Sanji smiled naughtily. "I could die smiling and I won't regret anything…"

BUGGHHHHH

"KEEP ON DREAMING!" Nami gave another hard punch to Sanji's face, "are you sure we are heading back to Grand Line?"

"Yohoohoo…" Brook was flying to the deck while holding the violin in his hands. "This is the beauty of getting young and pretty, Nami, may I see your underpa—"

BUAGHHHHH

"We've reached this far after all…" Usopp commented. "I don't think we should head back…"

"That's captain order! We must follow him!" Zoro finally spoke; a bottle of sake was in his hands. His expression was harsh. "We must follow what our captain decides!"

"Ara, I also consider Luffy's decision is the best." Robin was the first crew, who noticed that the news could be telling the truth, especially when Luffy's honest face mostly explained all. If that truly had happened, complicated problems might appear. That might be interesting as hell, and she couldn't wait. "Zoro's right, we have to listen what our captain wants."

"Hey, if Luffy becoming that serious, so is the news correct?" Usopp brought back the topic, reading the headline once again. "**The Truth of the Most Beautiful Woman in the Seas, the Royal Shichibukai Boa Hancock. Escaping from Red Line years ago, climbed up wonderfully as Kuja's Queen in The Isle of Women. She was once slave, forever slave. **Is it true, Luffy?**"**

"That can't be," Sanji protested. He hardly believed that Hancock, the most beautiful woman in the seas was slave. His heart couldn't admit that. By the way, he also couldn't admit that Luffy wasn't virgin anymore but he was. Okay, that's very, very out of topic.

"No way, slave that beautiful, I want to—"

"We want to know, Luffy!" Nami and Franky said, almost at the same time.

"Tell me something I don't know, yohohoho!" Brook joined them, wondering.

Luffy pouted his mouth, rolling his eyes to the other side, whistling nervously. "I don't know anything. I just want to meet Hancock."

THAT WAS SO OBVIOUS! LUFFY WAS TRYING TO HIDE SOMETHING!

"Tell us!"

"Yes, tell us! Tell us!"

"Oi! Oi!" Zoro didn't like if the rest of crews threatened Luffy that way. He was totally against the other when they demand more info about privacy, especially about Luffy and Hancock—his captain lover. "Stop asking Luffy!"

"Ah, Zoro, how could you…"

"You're no fun, moss-head!"

"You curly eyebrows!"

"Fine, fine, let's sail to Grand Line!" Nami finally gave up. She didn't want to know anyway, just wanted to tease Luffy, her captain. One thing, she wasn't jealous. Okay, maybe jealous, a bit. "Franky, move 180 degrees to the west, and follow when the wind blows!"

"Aye, Nami~!" Franky nodded, and ran to the deck.

Everyone in the Thousand Sunny knew Luffy was lying—hiding something—but that's not the point anyway. They decided to follow the captain's order, returning to the wild oceans, Grand Line to meet Hancock.

**.**

**.**

Pink atmosphere, pink rainbows, and scruffy-faced okama in not-so-cute-and-what-the-hell sexy bunny costumes were unusual welcome for Rayleigh and Shakky when they came to Peach Island. Rayleigh had never visited that place before, so he was rather surprise to see Iva's candy boys—in large number. Frankly, he felt a bit offended by their hallucinating costumes, and hair all over those legs. Not to mentioned those moustache.

Shakky smiled when she saw those babies, who were playing with Salome, Hancock's beloved pet. Acer and Fuchsia were chubby and fat—exactly shared Hancock's features. "You should leave more often long ago, let them fruitful and multiply."

"I regretted so, Shakky… wait up, there's something I have to discuss something with Ivankov."

"Sure thing, dear." Shakky waved her hand and focused her attention on Acer. "There's a baby-boy born in the Isle of Women, this is surprising. Don't you think so, baby-boy?"

Acer smacked his mouth, and then the small baby showed an arrogant impression—impersonating his mother. The small baby however, could reveal his cold aura towards his visitors like saying that he's special and his existence wasn't your business or so.

"My, you're a cute prick, Monkey must adore you very much if he sees you. And who's this cute little baby with red ribbon?" Shakky was now looking at beautiful Fuchsia, who was looking back at her with full of curiosity. "You're more like Monkey, baby-girl."

**.**

**.**

Rayleigh walked forward, coming toward Hancock with newspaper in his hands. He had read the news for sure. "I knew you must have known about this and the mystery behind it—that's why I and Shakky came late. So far, World Government is looking for more data, checking your past, Hancock."

Hancock didn't say anything. Knowing her past was revealed for public, she was completely out of it. She actually hated the fact she had to hide in Peach Island, and she detested being under interrogation, moreover, she _definitely _disliked if people talked about her past.

Those gloomy days she longed to forget, hours of humiliations and begging—no, she had to be strong. No more tears, no more pain. She was no longer weakling with explosive necklace again. She was free nowadays and she would do anything to stay free.

"The bad news is, I heard Saint Sharlia has been asking about her snake pet long ago, and Marineford is taking that job. Well, it could be…" Rayleigh shook his head, "… you, Sandersonia, or Marigold."

"Ohhh…" Hancock bit her lips when she heard that name again. _Saint Sharlia! Of course! Who could forget what that bitch had done to her and her sisters! Oh! Those disgraceful orders coming from that young girl who was younger and uglier than she was hard to forget! _

Rayleigh realized that Hancock was strong woman, but they had no idea when tears suddenly flew from those beautiful blue eyes and cute, but saddened expression on her face. Yet, Rayleigh continued, "means Sandersonia and Marigold are in trouble too if they found the Tenryuubito's mark on their backs. In whatever condition, your Isle is in danger too."

"I don't… I'm fine…" Hancock swept her tears. "It just… hard to…"

"Is it okay if we discuss with Ivankov about this?" Rayleigh asked, "I didn't mean to make you sad, but I'm sure he could help you."

"Not _he_, but _she_!" Ivankov came, showing her magnificent daylight costume that imitate peacock. "It's been forever not to see you, Rayleigh~!"

"Nice seeing you again, Ivankov."

"Of course, I'll help Hancock-chan~! Hey, are you making her cry?" Iva asked the crying Hebihime. She remembered what Dragon had said before about slavery. Slavery was one of old traditions, which had to be removed forever from this world for it was inhuman to treat another like property. Someone's life was so precious, so did their right to determine what they want—slavery, in the contrary—destroy those rights, pressing and pushing away those very precious dreams, stealing their freedom away.

"I'm fine—it just… just…"

"You can cry if you vant to, and you can tell me anything you desire to, I'm in your side after all…" Iva gave a very reassuring smile. "I'll be the sveetest angel, saving you and your romantic love life with Straw boy, fulfilling your hopes and dreams~!"

Rayleigh didn't say anything. That's not the right time nor place anyway.

Hancock closed her eyes, "this mark I longed to forget seems to be heavy burden I have to carry all over my life. I don't know what to do, but—"

"Monkey don't mind that, so do all of us." Shakky joined them, holding Fuchsia in her hands. "You can share anything with us. Besides, it's worth saving for, right dearest baby-girl?"

"The worst possibility right now is telling Luffy's grandfather about your relationship with Luffy, expecting him to conceal the current investigation about you. He had taken Ace as his grandson even though he was Roger's son; he must help Luffy and you as well." Rayleigh said. "Yet, that doesn't stop Tenryuubito and whoever responsible for the news to find out you and your sister's past."

"There's no vay you can hide your past." Iva was still playful as usual, grinning. "Vell, Faking your death is the only vay to solve this, and renounce the Isle of Vomen under the Straw Hat's protection—like vhat Straw Boy did vith the Fisherman Island."

"Faking my death? Renounce the status of my Isle?" Hancock raised her pretty eyebrows. _That's crazy idea for sure! Doesn't it mean she finally becoming Luffy's dream obstacle? And how if Luffy knew they had twin babies? _

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, everyone. Surely, Hancock and Luffy will meet in the next chapter. I'm wondering what Garp will react about the babies or Hancock's past, wahahaha. <strong>

**Real feedbacks/reviews means fast update while fave/alert means lame update.**


End file.
